criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sting, Sting and Death
Sting, Sting and Death 'is a case featured in Season 1 of ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 26th case of the game. It takes place in the Winter Fields, a district based in Fario. Plot While Diego and the player patrolled the countryside, the player noticed a strange object on one of the hives. When the team went there they found a body of Marian Robinson sting to death. After Diego's overreacting towards hornets due to his spheksophobia, the team found that Marian was married and that the player and Diego will need to inform his wife about her loss. Victim friend, Andrian Cole, said that he was worked in a Cheese shop, which leads the team to investigate and find more about him. Later, Phillip came and said that he is sure that he saw the victim earlier today at the Cafe Corn. Then, the team found that Marian had plans with his lawyer, Marco Wolf, but he refused to tell what that plans are. On the other hand, the player found plants in his shoulder bag and after analyses, it is confirmed that the plants contained some toxins who can cause badly brain damages and Karen also found, ironically, Flora's DNA. She said that she didn't know about the toxins but it was just ordered to give that plants to him. Back to the HQ, Monica waited for the player and Diego and told them that she has something to confess. She said that Marian was not just her friend but also and an undercover Wolrd Defence Department Agent, just like her and that he told her that someone in after him, someone or something very big, but she didn't believe him. When the team found the last piece of the puzzle the player and Diego arrested Adrian Cole for the homicide. He didn't try to avoid things, but he said that he never meant to kill him. He said that he just needed to warn him. When Diego asked him about what to warn him, he just replied that Marian was a double agent who started to cooperate with one big European secret organization who caused a lot of wars since 1918. Because Adrian Cole was international Agent and because of his immunity, Judge let him go. Post-trial, Monica wanted a help from the player about her wedding, then Diego mentioned her secret and said that if she wants that marriage she should tell Lena about that unless her marriage will fall down. Since Lena was a little angry after hearing that, Monica and the player decided to found some flowers, since Lena loves flowers. During the search for the flowers, the player found a broken board about and decided to restore it and send for analyses. The board was a calculation about the meteorite who could fall into the Winter Fields forest 4 days later. Meanwhile, the team found Adrian and question him about the evil who was after Marian but he refused and asked if the player could find his tablet. Seeing as good opportunity to found something more, the team shipped his tablet for analyses and found that Adrian has a conversation with the Fire Spirits. Refusing to tell again what was all about with the group, Diego said that he doesn't care about his immunity and fined him. Summary Victim: * Marian Robinson (stung to death by hornets) Murder Weapon: * Hornets Killer: * Adrian Cole Suspects '''Adrian Cole (Victim's friend) Profile *Adrian drinks vodka. *Adrian knows Karate. Appearance * Adrian wears fur. * Adrian has wasp sting. Flora Robinson (Victims wife) Profile *Flora drinks vodka. *Flora knows Karate. Appearance * Flora wears fur. * Flora has wasp sting. Ken Houston (Shop employee) Appearance * Ken wears fur. * Ken has wasp sting. Monica Lovato (Lena's Bride) Profile *Monica drinks vodka. *Monica knows Karate. Appearance * Monica has wasp sting. Marco Wolf (Lawyer) Profile *Marco drinks vodka. *Marco knows Karate. Appearance * Marco wears fur. Quasy-Suspect(s) Lena Hopper (Monica's Bride) Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks vodka. * The Killer knows Karate. * The Killer wears fur. * The Killer has wasp sting. * The Killer has AB+ blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Countryside (Victim's body, Phone, Torn card; Murder Weapon classified: Hornets) * Examine Phone (Result. Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Adrian Cole) * Examine Torn Card (Result: Card; Victim identified: Marian Robinson; New Suspect: Flora Robinson) * Talk with Adrian Cole about the victim (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; New Crime Scene: Cheese Shop) * Inform Flora about her husband's death (Prerequisite: Torn Card restored) * Investigate Cheese Shop (Prerequisite: Adrian interrogated; Clues: Bill, Security Camera, dirty rag) * Examine Bill (Result: Message; New Suspect: Ken Houston) * Examine Security Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera; New Suspect: Monica Lovato) * Examine Dirty rag (Result: dirt sample) * Talk with Ken Houston about the victim (Prerequisite: Message recovered) * Talk with Monica about her connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Security Camera unlocked) * Analyze dirt sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks vodka) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer know Karate) * Move to the next chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 * New Crime Scene: Cafe Corn * Investigate Cafe Corn (Clues: Shoulder bag, Paper Sheet) * Examine Shoulder Bag (Result: Opened Bag) * Examine Paper Sheet (Result: Names; New Suspect: Marco Wolf) * Examine Opened Bag (Result: plants) * Talk with Marco about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Names recovered; Profile Updated: Marco drinks vodka) * Analyze plants (12:00:00) * Question Flora about poison in the plants (Prerequisite: plants analyzed; Profile Updated: Flora drinks vodka and knows Karate; New Crime Scene: Corner) * Investigate Corner (Prerequisite: Flora interrogated; Clues: Nails) * Examine nails (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears fur) * Move to the next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 * See Monica has to tell you about the victim (Profile Updated: Monia drinks vodka and knows Karate; New Crime Scene: Cafe Tables) * Investigate Cafe Tables (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Clues: Trash bag, dirty cup) * Examine trash bag (Result: Cryptex) * Examine Dirty cup (Result: creamy substance) * Examine Crytex (Result: "Wanted" poster) * Examine Creamy substance (Result: hand cream) * Question Marco about the "Wanted" poster for the victim (Prerequisite: Cryptex unlocked; Profile Updated: Marco knows karate) * Interrogate Aiden about the death message for the victim (Prerequisite: Creamy substance identified; Profile Updated: Andrian drinks vodka and knows karate; New Crime Scene: Apiary) * Investigate Apiary (Prerequisite: Adrian interrogated; Clues: Pile of dirt) * Examine the pile of dirt (Result: Dead wasp) * Analyze Dead Wasp (15:00:00; Attributes: The Killer has wasp sting & The Killer has AB+ blood type) * Arrest the Killer NOW! * Move to Operation: Fire 4/5 (1 star) Operation: Fire 4/5 * See what Monica wants * Find Adrian and speak with him about his trial * Help Monica to tell the truth to Lena (Prerequisite: Monica interrogated; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Cafe Corn (Prerequisite: Adrian interrogated; Clues: Locked Tablet) * Investigate Countryside (Prerequisite: Lena interrogated; Clues: Broken board; Pile of flowers) * Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Tablet) * Examine Broken Board (Result: Strange Board) * Examine Pile of Flowers (Result: Red roses) * Help Monica to apologize (Prerequisite: Red roses found; Reward: Heart stick) * Analyze Tablet (10:00:00) * Analyze Strange Board (06:00:00) * Question Adrian about his connections with Fire Spirits (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) * Inform Chief Rust about the meteorite (Prerequisite: Board analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Move to the next case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario Category:Winter Fields